My Love
by LSA Smith
Summary: Kuroo dan Kenma menikah karena mereka saling menyukai, namun disatu titik waktu Kuroo membawa Tsukishima pulang kerumah mereka. Tak lama Kenma ditemukan tewas, lalu Kuroo juga ... Tsukishima tak tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya—yang dia tahu hanyalah ... Dia mencintai Kuroo / KuroKen with Tsukishima's POV / BoysLove / Oneshot


"Tadaima..."

Kenma mengalihkan pandangan dari layar Komputer, segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan,

"Okae—ri ..."

Malam itu Kenma terdiam , saat menyadari ada orang lain yang dibawa pulang oleh suaminya

* * *

 _ **HAIKYUU** \- KuroKen FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _Kenma Kozume_

 _Tsukishima Kei_

 _Kageyama Tobio_

 _Pair :_ _ **KuroKen with Tsukishima POV**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 ** _Haikyuu (C)_** ** _Furudate Haruichi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI / BoyXBoy / AU**_

 _Rate Fic : M_

 _Genre :_ _ **Thriller , H**_ _ **urt/Comfort , Drama**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, ya ... sudah satu bulan sejak aku tinggal serumah dengan Kuroo serta ... suaminya—Kenma

Dan selama satu bulan itu juga aku tak pernah melihat mereka bicara, Kuroo bilang jika Kenma bekerja disebuah Perusahaan IT besar, karena itulah Kenma lebih sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dan mungkin karena alasan itulah ... ia setuju saja saat aku ingin jadi kekasihnya

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku memang sedang tidak mood, bayangkan saja, setelah seharian berlatih Volly di kampus, tiba-tiba malamnya Kuroo minta _jatah_. Aku ingin sekali menendangnya ke arah Kenma—ada suami resmi, kenapa dia malah minta _jatah_ ke selingkuhan sih ?

Karena sebal semalaman harus rela dibawah Kuroo, paginya aku keluar kamar hanya dengan kemeja pria itu—peduli setan soal bekas ciuman atau _sperma_ dikaki

Namun sayangnya aku lupa jika tak hanya aku dan Kuroo yang tinggal dirumah ini, aku memegang botol air mineral tegang saat Kenma memasuki dapur dengan raut kaget—ya pasti dia kaget melihat orang yang semalam tidur dengan suaminya

"Pagi Kei" sapanya datar—seperti biasa

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, sedikit melirik Kenma yang kelihatan berbeda pagi ini, dia terlihat sudah rapi dan mengenakan pakaian semi-formal, apa akan pergi kekantor ?

Kenma terlihat mengambil sesuatu dikotak P3K, aku tak sempat menanyainya karena dia terlanjur pergi dari dapur. Pikiranku yang biasanya jernih dipagi hari entah kenapa hari ini jadi kusut—ah ! ini pasti gara-gara Kuroo terlalu keras semalam ...

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu Kenma di dapur pagi itu, setelahnya aku semakin jarang melihatnya—kata Kuroo , Kenma pulang dini hari dan kembali kerja sebelum aku bangun.

Sesibuk apa Kenma sampai mengabaikan suaminya ?

Ya, tidak heran jika Kuroo mencari yang lain—Kenma memang sangat cuek

Kuroo sedang libur hari ini, jadi kami menghabiskan waktu bergelung disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, berkali-kali aku berusaha menjauhkan tangan mesum Kuroo dari celanaku—pria ini benar-benar manusia mesum, tidak tahan jika tak menyentuhku sebentar saja

Aku baru saja membiarkan Kuroo mengecupi leherku saat tiba-tiba ada yang memencet bel rumah—

"Siapa yang bertamu dihari libur ?" Kuroo menyuarakan pikiranku, kami berbenah dan segera kedepan,

Aku melihat orang berseragam polisi membungkuk sopan, astaga ! ada apa ini ?

"Maaf apa benar anda Kuroo Tetsurou ?" tanya perangkat pemerintahan itu, Kuroo mengangguk kaku—bisa kulihat ia tiba-tiba pucat

"Bisakah anda ikut ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan ?"

Aku menyela karena penasaran, "Keterangan apa ? Ada masalah apa memangnya ?"

Polisi tadi menatapku serius, ia menghela nafas kecil,

"Tuan Kuroo Tetsurou diduga menjadi Tersangka Pembunuhan—" Aku mendecih, "Pembunuhan kau bilang ? ! Kuroo ? ! Jangan bercan—"

"—Tuan Kozume Kenma seminggu lalu"

Aku merasa kakiku baru saja berubah menjadi kapas, terbata aku menatap Kuroo yang pucat pasi, "Kenma ... tewas ?" cicit ku pada diriku sendiri

.

.

.

Aku terduduk diam diruang tunggu, dihadapanku ada seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua dan coklat muda. Yang biru tua sedari tadi menatapku nyalang, seolah marah—kuabaikan karena aku tak mengenalnya

Tiba-tiba datang pemuda lain dengan tinggi diatas normal , pemuda itu langsung memeluk pemuda berambut coklat muda,

"Yaku, kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terluka ? Kuroo melukai mu ?"

Pelipisku berkedut, seenaknya dia mengatai Kuroo. Yang dipanggil Yaku terisak dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lev ~ aku takut ~" isaknya. Aku kembali mengernyit, Takut ? Takut pada Kuroo ?

Ingin sekali rasanya aku coba bertanya pada mereka , namun entah kenapa saat aku bilang jika aku datang bersama Kuroo mereka langsung menjauhi ku tanpa berucap apapun

Ada apa dengan Kuroo ?

Kenapa dia bisa diduga menjadi Tersangka pembunuhan Kenma ?

Dan juga ... Kenma ... bagaimana bisa dia ... tiba-tiba tewas...

.

.

.

Malam itu aku ijin pada kepolisian untuk tak menunggui Kuroo yang masih dalam pemeriksaan, aku ijin pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian. Cuaca malam itu sedikit dingin, ditambah angin yang serasa lembab—aku mencoba secepat mungkin mencapai rumah Kuroo ,

Aku merasa seseorang mengikuti ku, perasaan paranoid karena beberapa hari berada dikantor polisi menunggui Kuroo membuat ku menjadi lebih waspada. Aku segera membuka gerbang rumah dan kembali menguncinya, halaman rumah itu rasa-rasanya jadi sangat kotor—mengingat aku sudah beberapa hari tak pulang

Jika hawa diluar rasanya sangat mencekam, didalam rumah lebih hening lagi. Aku menghela nafas, saat mengingat alasan utama kenapa aku sampai mau dibawa masuk kerumah ini ...

Ah ! kuroo bilang dia sendirian dan tak bisa mengurus diri karena jadwal mengajarnya yang sibuk

Nyatanya, didalam rumah mewah ini ada satu orang lagi—satu orang yang sudah diikrarkan menjadi pendamping sehidup-semati Kuroo

Ingin rasanya aku memakinya, merasa dicampakan dan dibohongi—tapi mengingat jika Kuroo memang tak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintaku... aku harusnya memang sadar diri

Aku bak selir dirumah ini

Dan sekarang ... tiba-tiba Permaisuri Raja tewas—selir sepertiku inilah yang akan menempati posisi itu selanjutnya.

Aku mengepak pakaian dengan pikiran menjalar kemana-mana, seisi kantor polisi menatap Kuroo seolah dia Psikopat berbahaya yang bisa memenggal kepala mereka kapanpun—membuatku selalu kebingungan.

Mengingat apa yang polisi katakan padaku soal kematian Kenma...

Mereka bilang Kenma ditemukan tewas disebuah Apartemen kecil didekat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Aku pernah melihat apartemen itu. Apartemen kecil dan sempit yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan rumah Kuroo dan Kenma tempati.

Apa Kenma tinggal ditempat itu untuk menghindariku dan Kuroo yang bermesraan dirumah ?

Sebuah rasa bersalah menyelinap dihatiku

Jika benar seperti itu, maka aku juga pantas disebut _pembunuh_

Tas berisi pakaian dan keperluan lain sudah kusandang dibahu, aku keluar kamar pelan. Tiba-tiba mataku menatap ke pintu kamar Kenma—kamar yang selalu tertutup. Dengan langkah pelan aku memasuki tempat itu,

Sinar terang lampu kamar membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas berbagai peralatan digital yang biasanya digunakan Kenma—kamar besar ini rasanya jadi markas robot karena banyaknya kabel dan layar besar disana-sini. Sejenak aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sibuknya Kenma ketika berada ditempat ini, mungkin sama sepertiku saat aku berada dilapangan Volly ...

Aku menatap kearah sebuah pigura yang jadi benda mencolok diruangan itu, aku mendekat—dan melihat jelas foto didalamnya. Ada Kenma , lalu pemuda bersurai orange cerah dan seorang gadis manis bersurai coklat kepirangan. Mereka mengenakan jas almamater yang sama—mungkin teman kuliah

Ah , ternyata Kenma juga punya teman baik, pikirku saat menyadari 3 orang difoto itu tersenyum bahagia

Menyadari tak ada yang aneh ditempat itu, aku kembali keluar. Dari depan kamar kenma , aku mendongak keatas—menatap tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan lantai 2 rumah itu.

Diatas sana hanya ada ruang kerja Kuroo dan ruang tengah—

Ah! Mungkin aku bisa membawakan Kuroo 1 atau 2 buku bacaan , pasti dia bosan saat menunggu interogasi. Aku menaiki tangga cepat, dan segera memasuki ruang kerja Kuroo—yang terkunci ...

Dikunci ?

Aku heran, tak biasanya dia mengunci tempat ini—kami bahkan beberapa kali pernah bercinta disini

Aku menggerakkan handle pintu keras, merasa kesal—kenapa Kuroo tiba-tiba mengunci ruang kerja nya ?

Hah ~

Mau dipaksa pun percuma, aku tidak bisa membuka pintu ini—mungkin aku bisa membeli buku ditoko buku dekat persimpangan Kantor Polisi.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu pemuda ini, pemuda bersurai biru tua yang menatapku nyalang. Aku tidak tahu dia punya urusan apa dikantor polisi, tapi hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Hal mencolok yang baru-baru ini aku sadari adalah hampir semua polisi yang kulihat berpapasan dengannya selalu menaruh rasa hormat dan sopan berlebihan, apa dia juga anggota kepolisian ?

Atau dia putra seorang Komisaris polisi dan sejenisnya ?

Kini aku dihadapkan kembali dengan pemuda ini—sayangnya situasi sedang tak mendukung

Diluar sana petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan deras disertai angin tak berhenti mengguyur sejak pagi. Aku berencana membeli minuman kaleng setelah makan siang, dan kini aku hanya diam berdiri didepan pemuda bermata tajam ini,

"Kau ... eum—hallo" sapaku pelan, tak ingin terus diam. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri mengabaikan sapaan ku, aku merasa hawa dingin merayapi koridor tempat kami berada sekarang. Hening karena tak banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang membuat ku sedikit was-was,

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroo ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya bicara, aku membalik badan dan berjengit kaget saat menyadari dia menatapku tajam dan lurus, aku meremas kaleng ditanganku,

"Aku ... eum—mahasiswanya—"

"Kenapa ada mahasiswa yang tinggal serumah dengan Dosennya ?" tanyanya lagi dengan cepat—membuatku merasa dia baru saja menebas tenggorokanku. Dengan suara terbata aku berdengung,

"Ya .. eum, aku ... membantunya ... sedikit" ucapku, aku merasa pemuda dihadapanku meradang—ia berdiri cepat lalu mencengkeram kerah bajuku

"Jika kau bertemu Kuroo, bilang padanya ' _Kageyama mencarimu'_ "

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas, cuaca semakin buruk—dalam 24 jam hujan bisa terus turun hingga 18 jam. Air menggenang dimana-mana dan hawa dingin semakin menyelimuti udara. Aku menerima se-cup coklat panas dari polisi wanita yang sering melihatku diruang tunggu,

"Tsukishima-san, apa kau mau ramen ?" tawarnya , aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia menggangguk paham, lalu membuka satu bungkus ramen untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk dihadapanku—dislah satu sudut kantin kantor polisi.

"Shimizu-san, boleh aku bertanya ?" ucapku pelan, ia tampak mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggangguk, "Silakan Tsukishima-san"

Aku menggenggam erat ujung jaketku, "Sebenarnya ... kenapa Kuroo belum dibebaskan hingga sekarang ? Dia tidak terlihat didalam sel tahanan saat aku coba lihat kemarin. Tapi dia juga tak terlihat diruang interogasi ..."

Mata cantik Shimizu terlihat bergetar, aku merasa jantungku akan pecah. Shimizu meletakan sumpitnya pelan, ia menyondongkan badan kearahku, "Sebenarnya ... Kuroo-san sudah kabur sejak 4 hari lalu"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak

Kuroo kabur ?

Kenapa ?

Apa benar ... jika dia ... yang membunuh Kenma ?

.

.

.

Aku menatap dua polisi yang sejak tadi terus mengikutiku, sejak Shimizu bilang Kuroo kabur—rasanya akulah yang sekarang jadi tahanan disini. Aku tidak dibolehkan keluar atau pergi jauh dari kantor polisi, dan akan selalu ada 2 polisi bersenjata lengkap yang menjagaku.

Yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat aku mencoba bertanya alasan soal penahan ini, tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku—mereka hanya berucap "Ini demi keselamatan anda"

Sialan !

Bahkan sekarang ... saat aku ingin membeli makan disupermarket depan Kantor polisi disisiku ada 3 polisi siaga !

Demi keselamatanku ?

Keselamatan apa ?

Memang aku target pembunuhan ?

Memangnya siapa yang mau menyelakaiku ?

Dan tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu—ada orang gila dengan sebuah pisau ditangan

Anehnya ... dia langsung berlari kearahku sambil tertawa keras

"Tsukkii ~ ahahahaha ! ! !"

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah ku habiskan waktu dengan berbaring dibanker rumah sakit, polisi-polisi masih menjagaku dengan ketat. Luka di perutku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa bangun untuk makan.

Didalam keheningan kamar aku mulai berpikir, kemana semua orang yang kukenal ?

Dimana Yamaguchi ?

Dimana Akaashi ?

Aku menghela nafas, "Dimana Kuroo ?" bisik ku pelan,

Pintu kamar terbuka , dan Shimizu masuk , ia terlihat membawa beberapa makanan

"Tsukishima-san, apa kabar ?" Aku tersenyum merepon pertanyaannya, namun senyumku meluntur saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai biru tua dipintu.

Polisi-polisi yang sebelumnya ada didalam kamarku langsung keluar begitu pemuda itu masuk, bisa kulihat Shimizu tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk dan mengupas buah.

Kamarku hening, mengingat orang ini pernah menyebut soal _kageyama_ ... apa itu namanya ?

"eum... K-Kageyama-san ... ?" sapaku tak yakin, ia duduk lalu menatapku lurus,

"Kami sudah menemukan Kuroo Tetsurou" ucapnya tiba-tiba, aku bangun dari rebahanku—merasa jika pundakku sudah tak seberat biasanya

Kuroo

Kuroo sudah ditemukan—

"Dia ditemukan tewas diruangan kerja dirumahnya."

Aku menatap Shimizu, dan melihat wanita itu tersenyum minta maaf

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi menerpaku, sedikit dingin namun hangat karena matahari bersinar tinggi. Aku menunggu Kageyama dibangku taman dengan sebungkus roti daging, aku baru menyelesaikan kunyahan pertamaku saat aku melihatnya berlari dari arah parkir—ah ! dia pasti membawa mobil

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tsukishima" ucapnya , ia meyerahkan sebuah box yang sedari tadi memang ia bawa. Aku tersenyum kecil menerimanya, roti daging ku sisihkan.

"Kageyama , apa kau ... langsung ke kantor setelah ini ?" tanyaku , Kageyama hanya menggeleng, "Kau ingin kutemani dulu ? Tak masalah" ucapnya,

Rasa-rasanya semua sikap dingin nya ikut pergi bersama salju musim dingin. Dua bulan yang lalu dia memang _orang lain_ tapi kini dia sudah layaknya teman baik bagiku.

Tanganku berhenti bergerak saat sebuah buku catatan yang berisi foto-foto mencuat diantara barang dalam box. Aku mengambil buku itu, membukanya pelan,

"Ini ..." aku membeku

 _Yachi Hitoka – Clear_

Gadis ini !

Gadis yang berfoto bersama Kenma dan pemuda berambut Orange...

Aku bergetar mengusap foto gadis itu, senyum manis nya ternodai spidol merah yang menggoreskan tanda X besar.

"Ya ... Kuroo membunuh gadis itu ..." Kageyama bersuara pelan, aku menoleh kearahnya

"K-kenapa ?" cicitku

"Kuroo tak ingin berbagi Kenma..."

Aku menatap Kageyama bingung, "Lalu kenapa ... kenapa dia membawaku ..."

Kageyama menatapku balik, seperti keheranan "Kau ... belum pernah bertemu Kenma ?"

Aku menggeleng, jujur pertama kali aku bertemu Kenma adalah saat Kuroo membawaku pulang kerumahnya. Aku dan Kenma tak saling kenal sebelum itu ...

Kenma

Kenma

Kenma

Kozume Kenma

Koz—

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak

Kozume Kenma

Dia ... adalah pengawas Kerja Praktekku ...

Tapi kami bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya, kenapa Kuroo ...

"Kenma membanggakanmu. Dia melihat karya tulismu dan design website yang kau ajukan untuk Ujian Praktekmu. Dia suka pada kemampuanmu dan langsung menyetujui untuk jadi pengawasmu. Kuroo tak suka jika Kenma _nya_ menyukai hal lain selain dia ..."

Aku membeku, "Kuroo ..." Kageyama menatapku , lalu membalik halaman dibuku kecil yang masih kubawa

"Hinata Shouyou ..." ucapnya pelan, aku menyadari nada sedih disana. Berbeda dengan foto Yachi tadi yang hanya diberi tanda silang, foto pemuda bersurai orange yang lekat diingatanku ini dicoret dan disilet dibeberapa tempat. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana bencinya Kuroo pada orang ini

"Tunanganku. Kuroo membunuhnya sehari sebelum kami menikah"

Aku merasa tangisku pecah, foto Hinata ku elus, "Siapa dia ... bagi Kenma ?"

Kageyama menatap kelangit, "Sahabat terbaik, saudara , soulmate" jawabnya. Aku menelan ludah menanti kelanjutan ucapan Kageyama.

"Kenma mengenal Hinata sebelum Kuroo. Mereka satu fakultas dan satu gedung apartemen. Karena sama-sama tinggal jauh dari orang tua, akhirnya mereka pindah untuk membeli apartemen yang bisa ditinggali berdua. Saat itulah aku mengenal Hinata lalu kami berkencan. Tak lama Kuroo datang dan kami berempat berteman baik. Beberapa bulan setelahnya aku mendengar dari Hinata jika Kuroo dan Kenma berkencan. Dan semua mimpi buruk ini dimulai..."

Aku menggenggam erat ujung kemejaku saat mengingat sesuatu, "Y-yamaguchi..." Kageyama menoleh saat aku menyebut nama sahabatku itu,

"Sudah kuduga kau mengenal Yamaguchi ini..." halaman Hinata Shouyou dibalik dan hatiku teriris melihat foto sahabat baikku tertempel disana

 _Yamaguchi tadashi – Clear !_

"Yamaguchi sudah beberapa kali bertemu Kenma dan meminta bimbingan soal Kerja praktek. Kuroo pasti kesal karena waktu Kenma tersita untuk memberi bimbingan ke Yamaguchi" jelas Kageyama. Aku menatap Kageyama dengan raut bingung , "Tapi Kenma ... Kenma selalu cuek pada Kuroo... dia seperti ... tak suka pada Kuroo ... dan aku"

Suaraku bergetar hebat, Kuroo membunuh siapapun yang mendekati Kenma...

Kenapa ... dia ... menerimaku jadi kekasihnya ?

Hanya karena Kenma membanggakan ku ?

Meski aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Kenma ?

"Kenma sengaja cuek padamu ... agar Kuroo tak melukaimu." Ucap Kageyama pelan.

"Tapi ... jika Kuroo takut aku merebut Kenma—kenapa dia malah membawaku kerumahnya ? kenapa dia malah membawaku bertemu Kenma ? ! ?" aku berteriak kearah Kageyama.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu berdiri , "Akan kuperlihatkan yang sebenarnya ... Ingin ikut dengan ku ?" Uluran tangan Kageyama tak mampu kutolak

.

.

.

Disini... sekali lagi aku berdiri disini—

Didepan pintu rumah Kuroo dan Kenma...

Garis-garis polisi masih ada, bahkan sepertinya masih ada polisi yang memeriksa tempat ini.

"Tim forensik dan penyidik sedang ada didalam. Ayo masuk" ajak kageyama. Aku mengikutinya.

Barang-barang berserakan, ada beberapa lingkaran putih dilantai,

"Hati-hati tsukishima, jangan sampai menginjak bekas darah dilantai." Ucapan Kageyama langsung membuatku berhenti melangkah. Aku berjongkok untuk mengamati jejak kaki darah itu, seketika aku sadar akan sekelilingku

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku datang untuk mengepak bajuku. Dan kini didinding-dinding hanya ada lelehan-lelehan merah dan beberapa cap tangan serta bekas hantaman benda keras.

"Kuroo sepertinya mengamuk karena kami menahanmu di Kantor Polisi. Padahal dia sudah berencana membunuhmu setelah membunuh Kenma..." suara asing membuatku mendongak. Dan kini dihadapanku ada pemuda tinggi bersurai platina yang tempo hari kutemui dikantor polisi, dia mengulurkan tangan padaku

"Haiba Lev, Kepala bagian penyidik. Salam kenal tsukishima-san." Aku menjabat tangannya pelan.

"Salam kenal ..."

Dia tampak tersenyum santai, "Tunanganku adalah Manager ditempat Kenma bekerja. Dia target terakhir setelah kau." Aku bergidik, ia menggandengku menaiki tangga,

"Beruntung Kageyama menemukanmu dihari libur. Karena bisa saja hari itu hari terakhir kau hidup." Ucapnya tetap dengan senyum kecil, aku tak mengerti orang ini—apa masalah bunuh-membunuh seringan itu baginya ?

"Kageyama mundur dari kepolisian setelah Shoyou meninggal. Tapi saat mendengar Kuroo kembali membunuh orang dia akhirnya bergerak lagi. Sepertinya dia masih menyimpan rasa dendam." Jelasnya sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja Kuroo

Aku berkeringat dingin, dengan langkah pelan mengikuti langkah Lev.

Rasanya aku ingin muntah, namun mulutku tertutup rapat.

Didalam ruangan itu ada sekitar 7 orang kepolisian dan tim forensik yang sedang meneliti sesuatu didinding. Lev merengkuhku saat merasa aku jatuh terduduk, Kageyama tak lama mendekat,

"Tsukishima ? kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya menyodorkan air minum, aku menggeleng, aku tetap menatap objek yang sejak tadi diteliti para tim forensik. Aku merasa Kageyama mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Oh , benar. Itu memang Kenma. Kuroo sepertinya sengaja meletakkannya disana—dengan dilapisi dinding kaca, setelah mencuri mayatnya dari rumah sakit."

Aku merasa perutku terlilit. Dibalik kaca tebal itu, Kenma terlihat seperti Putri Salju yang tertidur damai. Dia memakai tuxedo merah-hitam. Didepan dinding kaca itu ada sesuatu yang ditutup kain hitam—entah apa

"Kuroo pikir setelah Shoyou mati tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggunya dan Kenma. Tapi ternyata kau dan temanmu muncul sebagai murid bimbingannya. Apalagi kudengar kau ingin mengajak Kuroo berkencan...baca ini ~" Lev memberiku sobekan buku catatan.

Tulisan ini ... aku tahu ... ini tulisan tangan Kuroo

Tulisan-tulisan itu tak membuatku semakin baik, perutku semakin melilit dan kepalaku mulai pening

Lev menyadarinya dan menuntunku keluar. Ia mendudukan ku disofa ruang tengah... tempat dimana aku dan Kuroo bergelung... sebelum dia dibawa kekantor polisi

Kageyama mendatangiku, "Tenang Tsukishima, kami akan menjagamu"

Aku bergetar, semakin bergetar hebat saat mendongak untuk menatap dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa

Disana

Tempat yang sebelumya berisi pigura foto Kuroo dan Kenma kini berganti—

Tempat menggantungnya sebuah salib lengkap dengan paku dan mahkota kawat

Tulisan besar disisi salib itu membuatku muntah seketika

 _Untuk Tsukishima_

Otakku memutar kembali tulisan dikertas Kuroo yang masih ku genggam

 _Hari ini orang kucari akhirnya datang_

 _Tsukishima Kei ternyata salah satu mahasiswaku. Dan aku semakin merasa pertemuan ini karena takdir_

 _Dia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganku_

 _Dia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan kenmaku_

 _Dia dtakdirkan ... mati ditanganku..._

 _Sayangnya dia terlalu congak dan ingin aku mencampakan kenma dengan menjadi kekasihnya. Maaf tsukishima , aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena berani memintaku jadi kekasihmu. Hidupku hanya untuk kenma. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Kenma jika tahu kau menyukaiku ..._

 _Aku tak ingin Kenma ku sakit hati... Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana sakitnya melukai Kenmaku_

Dengan sisa kekuatan aku mencoba bertanya ke Lev, "M-mana Kuroo ... dimana dia ... meninggal ?"

Lev menuntunku , "Oh, kau belum melihatnya ya ~"

Aku merasa langkah kakiku kembali keruang kerja Kuroo, Kageyama berdiri menutupi gundukan didepan dinding kaca berisi mayat Kenma, dia menoleh kearahku ,

"Oh Tsukishima ... kau ingin melihatnya ya ..."

Kulihat Kageyama menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan aku bisa melihat Kuroo—

Bertekuk lutut dengan kepala menyentuh dinding kaca tempat Kenma disimpan. Ia membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut bak pangeran menyerahkan dirinya ke tuan putri

"kau tahu Tsukishima ... Kenma mencoba membencimu agar Kuroo melepaskanmu. Dia beberapa kali menemuiku secara diam-diam, mencoba menyuruhku menjauhkanmu dari Kuroo karena Kenma tak ingin orang terdekatnya mati ditangan Kuroo. Tapi sayangnya Kenma ketahuan—mereka bertengkar hebat dan Kuroo melakukan rencana terakhirnya. Kuroo membunuh Kenma—lalu ikut bunuh diri. Mungkin ia berpikir dengan begitu tak ada yang bisa merebut Kenma darinya" suara Lev terdengar sedih, dan kepalaku berdesing—

Pening

Melihat Kuroo memposisikan dirinya bertekuk lutut pada Kenma hanya membuatku semakin pening

Cukup !

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat ini—

Cukup—

"Tsukishima ! !"

Yang terakhir kulihat adalah Kageyama yang berlari mendekat, lalu semuanya gelap ...

— **FIN—**

* * *

Sebenernya pingin bikin KuroKen cerai gegara Tsuki—tapi entah kenapa tangan saya ngetiknya jadi begini

Saya nggak tahu—

Saya nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo ada yang muntah atau nyesel buang kuota buat baca ini

Saya mau pulang aja

/hiks

 **Tertanda,**

Adek kesayangannya Seijuurou


End file.
